The present disclosure relates to an air flow guide cap for inducing an air flow into a through hole of a combustion duct, and more particularly, to an air flow guide cap that can increase an inflow amount of compressed air going into through holes formed in a sleeve.
A gas turbine is a rotary type heat engine which actuates a turbine with high-temperature and high-pressure combustion gas. In general, a gas turbine includes a compressor, a burner and a turbine. The gas turbine generates expanding high-temperature combustion gas that is made when air compressed in the compressor is mixed and burns together with fuel, and rotates the turbine using power of the combustion gas so as to obtain driving power.
In order to transmit the high-temperature combustion gas made in the burner to the turbine, a duct structure is used, which may be referred to a combustion duct assembly. The combustion duct assembly generally includes: a liner abutting on the burner; a transition piece connected with the liner; and a sleeve surrounding the liner and the transition piece.